


Bad Timing

by LuciferxDamien



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: (Clark’s past death somewhat mentioned), Anal Sex, Frotting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Bruce and Clark have something important to tell the world, and the world could have timed a few other things just a little bit better.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/gifts).



**Bad Timing**

  
  
  


It was a warm night, the balcony doors left open. Clark let out a soft noise, spread out on a bed that was much too large for even two people. A lake breeze gentled over them and Bruce shuddered, but not Clark. No, Clark was not bothered by a breeze, or a heatwave, or the bitter cold.

 

Bruce smiled, running his hands down heated skin; where Clark was always warm and relaxed, Bruce was tense and cold. Flawless, smooth skin beneath his callused hands. Not a single mark left from that night. That stupid foolish night that he— 

 

"B-Bruce, c'mon..." Clark's brow was knit, and he could always tell when Bruce's mind drifted to darker days. "Stay here, with me..." Warm fingers caressed over Bruce's cheek, trying to tug him back to the moment and away from the dark recesses of his mind.

 

"Of course..."  Bruce smiled sadly to himself, kissing Clark's palm. Clark would distress over every bruise and cut that Bruce would receive and Bruce found it oddly distressing that Clark never showed any sign of damage. Old fears tugged at his mind and he had to tell himself that it was just the Batman's paranoia. "Clark..." he breathed out, pushing forward to press their lips together, letting Clark kiss away his insecurities.

 

He tried to wrestle control of the kiss away from Clark, but it was no use; Clark always was the better kisser. Bruce groaned and broke away, breathing heavily as Clark just smiled at him, blushing ever so slightly and Bruce always wondered if he controlled that, too, made himself look flushed, or if it was a shared trait between humans and Kryptonians. 

 

“Bruce…” Clark whispered and Bruce hung his head with a breathy laugh. 

 

“I know, I know…” He sighed, eyes clenched shut. It was difficult to pull himself into the moment most of the time, but he was more charged with nervous energy than usual tonight. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Clark was licking his bottom lip and Bruce felt weak, his cock hard and throbbing between his thighs and he was finally allowing himself to be in the moment. “You worried about revealing me as your new  _ boytoy  _ tomorrow?” 

 

“Clark…” He hated that term. Hated the vapid, necessary illusion of a drunken billionaire he had to play for the public. “You aren’t some boytoy…” 

 

Clark smiled, so bright and white and Bruce let himself be pulled in for another kiss. This time, he was allowed to lead, swirling their tongues, pressing Clark down into the bedding and reveling in the heat of his body as another breeze blew in. 

 

“C-c’mon…” Clark broke the kiss, stretching out and Bruce took the opportunity to trail his kisses down that square jaw, to Clark’s neck and bronzed chest. 

 

“Always so impatient, Clark…” Bruce teased, Clark’s cock hard and leaking against his thigh and Bruce bucked against him, rubbing his leg between flawless, stalwart thighs. 

 

It was late, and they were both impatient but… But it had been a long time since he took the night off and he sat back on his knees with a wicked grin, bottle of lube in his hand. 

 

Clark’s breath hitched and Bruce felt his eyes glaze over as he groaned, his cock aching. They almost never got to have a slow, teasing fuck. 

 

He coated his fingers and Clark spread his legs wider, looking up at him with hungry eyes. Bruce smirked, figuring that Clark thought he would get to it right away, but Bruce had something else in mind… 

 

He spread the lube over Clark’s hole, teasing slowly and enjoying every groan that was given to him. Clark’s thighs started to shudder and Bruce worked one finger in slowly, so much more slowly than he ever needed to. Clark’s invulnerability was a blessing at times when Bruce was in a rush and just needed the contact. Rough and hard and Clark bent over, panting and begging for more… 

 

If he wasn’t careful, his mind would run away with his cock and he’d be humping the air as he came, like some teenager. 

 

For now, he focused and turned his attention to where it belonged, Clark groaning, opening his thighs, pulling his legs up in silent invitation. He was warm and tight and Bruce let out a shaky breath, working his finger in and out with teasing touches. Clark gasped and Bruce slid in a second finger, still taking it slow. Prep wasn’t needed, but he loved fingering Clark, watching him get impatient and huffy. 

 

Strong muscles flexed, Clark’s breath picking up a beat and Bruce smiled to himself, slipping a third and then fourth finger in. Clark groaned, arms over his head as he grabbed at the pillow. He’d probably rip it. Again. Feathers everywhere, a real mess that Alfred would tease and chide them for. 

 

“B-Bruce! C’mon!” Clark was drawing his knees up to his chest, exposing himself and Bruce could only lick at his bottom lip, ignoring the pleas and begging. He was so close to slipping his whole hand in, pushing, pushing, pushing. Clark was straining to keep himself relaxed, his warmth undulating around Bruce’s fingers. 

 

A groan escaped Bruce’s throat and he tried to ignore his cock, grasping himself at the base to ease away some of the ache. 

 

“C’mon… Bruce…” Clark whined and Bruce just kept teasing, his fingers slow, brushing lightly at Clark’s prostate. “C’mon,  _ daddy _ .” 

 

Bruce’s hand stilled, he narrowed his eyes at Clark and Clark just grinned. “Really?” Bruce asked, rubbing hard at Clark’s prostate. “Say that again, and I’ll—” Clark squeezed his fingers  _ just _ tight enough, head thrown back and so suggestive and Bruce had to jerk himself a few times, to ease off the throbbing of his cock, collecting pre-cum on his thumb as he swiped over the head. “All right, Clark, you win. This time.” 

 

Clark laughed, licking his lips and looking so smug. So arrogant… 

 

Bruce pushed his palm in, leaning over Clark to kiss him hard and rough, nipping and biting harder than he would have any other person. Clark groaned loud, his breathing coming in quicker and Bruce pulled his hand back suddenly, letting Clark whine as his hole twitched. “Gonna behave, now?” 

 

Clark was flushed, eyes glazed over as he smiled, cock straining against his abdomen. “Depends… Will behaving get me more or less of that?” 

 

"I just can't with you, sometimes, Clark," Bruce said with a breathy laugh, giving him another kiss as he coated his cock in lube, moving closer, but he was still teasing, not quite ready to give Clark what he wanted. 

 

Clark whined, rocking up against him, grinding his cock on Bruce's rough abs. Bruce vaguely considered just frotting Clark, to teach him a lesson, but ah... That wouldn't be very satisfying for him, either. 

 

He tugged Clark's hair, watching a smile curl his lips, and then he ran his fingers down his face, over his sun-kissed skin. Clark was so beautiful, touched by the sun and radiant and... 

 

Bruce shuddered, settling back onto his knees, making Clark give an impatient wiggle. "All right, then..." The night wouldn't last forever, and well... Anything could happen to put an end to this moment. Best to take what they could get, when they could get it. But oh, how Bruce loved to tease Clark. Watch the way he controlled himself, teasing and being a brat, but to have  _ Superman _ obeying him... 

 

It was a thrill and Bruce let it push him forward. Clark's thighs rested on his own and Bruce gave a shaky breath. He always hesitated and he didn't know why. Clark was... He bit his lip, resting the tip of his cock against Clark's hole, rubbing in teasing circles, letting Clark whine and writhe and push against him before he pressed the tip in. 

 

Of course, it wasn't for Clark that he stilled, but himself, getting used to the pressure and the warmth before he let himself slip in all the way in one swift, fluid motion. " _ Clark _ ..." He gasped out, scarred thighs trembling as he fought to restrain himself, fought to resist the urge to plow into Clark. It wouldn't matter, Clark would howl and writhe and beg for more, more, more, but he kept himself there, only pulling back slowly when he had the control to do so. 

 

It was only ever Clark that could try his patience like this, that could undo him and make him act so impulsively. All his practiced, careful discipline as Batman... It didn't matter with Clark. That frightened him, still, but he had learned to not let that control him, he had learned to not let the fear of the unknown drive him into such paranoia and despair. 

 

And he had to learn to stop thinking of  _ that _ night... 

 

"B-Bruce..." Clark whispered, stretching out. Languid and beautiful and entirely at Bruce's mercy and he loved that. The way he could make the strongest man he had ever known beg for pleasure. 

 

"Shhh... Hold your legs up for me..." he whispered, and he watched Clark do as he was told and Bruce pulled himself back, on his knees so he could push in harder and harder. 

 

Clark was noisy and Bruce resisted the urge to stuff a pillow in his mouth. He was fairly certain that Clark was loud on purpose, just to annoy him, but he smiled. To make the Superman cry out in pleasure... He supposed there were worse things out there. 

 

He grabbed Clark's cock, jerking him slowly as he pushed his hips in and out, thrusting at a languid pace until Clark started to clench around him, using his god-like muscle control to tease Bruce back, to drive him mad, push him to the edge of climax and... 

 

"O-Oh,  _ Clark _ !" It was always like that, his orgasm coming up on him quickly, the warmth pooling low in his belly and he snapped his hips fast and hard, no more being patient, no more being slow. He was just hard and rough and Clark was arching, letting Bruce use his body for all that he could. It was too fast and not enough and, and, and— 

 

Clark cried out first, knocking Bruce's hand away to jerk himself and Bruce just focused on fucking Clark, driving into him even harder. He was hovering, watching Clark’s face as it twisted in pleasure and Bruce just managed to stave off his climax long enough to feel Clark's cum splattering on his abdomen and chest. He let go completely after that until he was panting and collapsing on Clark, shuddering as he gasped and came inside. 

 

Bruce usually tried not to do that, even if pregnancy wasn't a possibility or the other negative consequences of sex, but…  

 

He rolled onto his back after long minutes, pulling his softening cock free as they both looked up at the ceiling. Clark had no hard panting and Bruce was still trying to catch his breath. Tiredness was washing over him and Clark rolled onto his side with a grin. 

 

"You sure you don't want to be my sugar daddy? The papers will eat it up." 

 

Bruce groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Please don't make me think of this right before I fall asleep..." 

 

Too many rumours had been flying around already and Bruce really wanted to get ahead of them... A lunch date, a photograph, and a not so chaste kiss just outside of public view... Coming out to the public about his sexual partners was never Bruce Wayne's thing and he couldn't hardly just go out there now and announce his partner was Clark Kent. A man. 

 

There had always been rumours of Bruce sleeping with men, but they never stuck in the news cycle for long. This time, though... Bruce had to make it clear this wasn't some fling or tryst… 

 

And unfortunately, that meant making a show of being "caught" first. 

 

Bruce groaned and Clark just laughed. "Sorry, Bruce. I know, I know..." 

 

Clark was beautiful, glowing even and Bruce's brow knit at that. Why did that seem so odd? He supposed it didn't matter so much as Clark pulled the covers up, wrapping himself around him, like he needed protecting or something. 

 

Bruce pouted, letting Clark lay on him, sticky and warm and... Content. Bruce was content as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Sleep came easy to Bruce, but the morning was hard. He was just as nervous as he expected himself to be, getting dressed, Clark looking way too cheerful. 

 

“Hey…” Clark’s arms came around him from behind and Bruce had been so lost in thought he was startled, gasping out slightly. “Don’t worry… Haven’t you had a worse run through the media with past flings before?” 

 

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. “You aren’t a fling. And that’s what makes this worse, Clark… I don’t want to drag you through the mud.” 

 

“Kinda…” Clark trailed off, resting his chin on the top of Bruce’s head. “Kinda used to it as Superman, Bruce…” 

 

Bruce let out a shaky breath. “All right, you got a point there.” The wind rustled the curtain, balcony door still open and Bruce just enjoyed Clark’s warmth and closeness for a moment. “Wait, are you hovering?” 

 

“Yeah? I’m happy!” Clark laughed and Bruce just shook his head, smiling. 

 

“Just make sure you aren’t that happy when the pictures get taken. The  _ last _ thing either of us need is you being outed as Superman… And Bruce Wayne dating Superman, ugh.” 

 

“But think of the headlines… As a journalist, that would be quite the scoop!” 

 

“ _ Don’t _ …” Bruce grit his teeth, and hoped that Clark was just joking. 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t. I’d have to be Superman 24/7 after that, and well… I’d rather not.” Clark sighed, feet landing on the floor and he still had his arms around Bruce. He seemed a bit nervous too, even if he was bubbly as ever. 

 

Bruce made a small adjustment to his tie and sighed. “Okay… Guess it’s time to get this over with…” 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

It went about as well as Bruce had expected. They had their lunch in their usual cafe in Gotham, plenty of handholding in the open, catching a few glances of other patrons, and then… 

 

Out on the street, kissing. Shocked gasps. Cameras. Flashing lights. 

 

There were people everywhere, way more than he expected and Clark looked very flustered. Bruce Wayne was used to this. Hated it, but used to it. 

 

Alfred was there instantly with the car and thank god for Alfred. Bruce pulled Clark along by the hand, noting the dazed look he had. Hopefully, that was just the stress from the growing crowd, and not something else, like regret… 

 

“Well, that got busy fast,” Alfred said, pulling them carefully away from the street, trying not to run over some gawker. “How long before that hits the news, do you think?” 

 

Bruce groaned and ignored his phone, just holding Clark’s hand in a death grip. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

**_“Bruce Wayne’s Newest Fling”_ **

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, throwing the  _ Gotham Gazette _ down. There were more papers and rags to go through. He really didn’t want to read them, but he had to know what to expect. 

 

**_“Billionaire’s Boytoy”_ **

 

It seemed the  _ Gotham Globe _ had gone down recently. 

 

**_“Daily Planet’s Own Clark Kent Takes on Sugar Daddy”_ **

 

Bruce crumpled up the  _ Daily Planet _ and threw it in the trash. 

 

He frowned, looking over the various headlines the past few days, still ignoring his phone from Wayne Enterprises executives. If they wanted to lecture him over his latest “fling” choice hurting stocks, he’d fire them and hire someone else more tolerant. 

 

It was Clark he was more worried about, hiding out in the Glasshouse since the news broke. Bruce was used to this, grimacing as he flipped through the channels and then finally shut the noise off. 

 

“So… Still think that was a good idea?” Bruce asked, just looking out the window over the glistening lake. He’d understand if Clark wanted to call it quits… It was a lot to take in. And he hoped that Clark wouldn’t be scared off, he hoped with everything that was going on, that Clark would stick it through with him. 

 

“I’m fine… But Ma said some reporters were harassing her this morning. I think that’s all that’s got me down.”

 

Bruce sucked in a breath, turning around to face Clark. He was sitting on the couch hunched over with his hands hanging between his knees, looking not so great the past few days. That was worrying… Clark hadn’t been eating much, either, even though Alfred tried and tried, and tried to get him to eat. And hell, if Alfred could get  _ Bruce _ to eat, then this was pretty serious… 

 

“I’m sorry… Do you want me to get her out of there? Bring her up here for a little while until this all dies down?” It was all that Bruce knew to offer. 

 

Clark sighed and leaned back on the couch, pressing his fingers to his temple. “No… I feel like that would just add fuel to the fire.” 

 

Bruce sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I’m hoping this will all blow over in a week or two… The media will find something else more interesting soon.” 

 

“Apparently, Perry said it’s been a slow news cycle…” Clark looked at him. “Told me to take the week off and hang with you…” 

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Anything to sell papers.” 

 

Clark laughed and Bruce just frowned, hoping that Clark was okay. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Wow, you are actually  _ glowing _ , Clark! Does not hiding yourself away and sneaking around really feel that good?” Diana said, looking over her shoulder at Bruce and Bruce just sighed. Batman couldn’t operate out in the open. She knew that, but she teased him for it all the same. 

 

He pouted instead, arms across his chest as the others circled around Clark and made quips. 

 

“The tabloids sure have been coming down hard on you two. Someone even had the audacity to blame the last hurricane on your relationship. A hurricane that was forming before the news of Bruce Wayne dating a man broke,” Victor said with a sigh. “People.” 

 

Garbage like that was nothing new, sadly. 

 

Bruce was monitoring another emergency. More storms were rolling in over the midwest and he sighed. “Sorry to cut this short, but we best get going. See how much damage we can contain.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Just like the last nine storms,” Arthur sighed, but he was suiting up. “You know, people managed to get through shit like this before our little club came along.” 

 

“I am aware…” Bruce rolled his eyes. Same argument. “Still doesn’t change the fact that  _ we _ can  _ help _ .” 

 

“Pfft,” Arthur’s usual response, but Bruce thought he was starting to like this line of work. Even Bruce was feeling more comfortable having a team, people to rely on. 

 

“Well you know, I for one think this is great! Not like, not that the storms are great, but… We’re helping people!” Barry was buzzing around, grabbing this and that and Bruce smiled. 

 

It was nice to have a team. They almost felt like family. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

It was a hot summer, much hotter than Bruce had felt in a long while. Clark was spread out on the bed, the balcony doors open, curtain fluttering. Things had finally started to calm down in their public lives. And they finally had a night to themselves for the first time in what felt like forever. 

 

They had been so busy, being Superman and Batman, they'd barely had time to spend together, like this. At least Clark still came around to sleep at the lakeside mansion at night, and have breakfast with him and Alfred, when circumstances allowed. 

 

But, Clark had seemed more needy as of late, and Bruce felt more distant than usual…  

 

For right now, though, he could do his best to ignore his paranoid mind, to push back all the thoughts that tried to get between him and Clark. Bad memories, terrible nights…  

 

Clark groaned and Bruce smiled, running his hands down a warm body, so much warmer than any one else Bruce had ever been with. Clark gasped and stretched himself out more, arms over his head as he held onto the edge of the mattress. 

 

"Missed you..." Bruce whispered against Clark's neck, kissing his way down his chest, flicking his tongue out over Clark's nipple, enjoying the way he groaned and bucked and spread his legs. 

 

"B-been awhile... World's been a mess." Clark strained, eyes shut so tight and Bruce loved that, loved how Clark submitted to him so fully, so trusting... 

 

Bruce's heart gave a pang at that thought, his mind trying to tug off into a different direction, but he gained back control quickly, sucking on one nipple, and then the other. 

 

Everything had been a mess, like the entire planet was conspiring against them. Hurricanes and tornadoes. One natural disaster after another. Gotham itself had been fairly quiet. Probably the heat. Even the villains didn't want to come out for petty robbery when it was this hot and sticky and miserable. 

 

At least that gave him time to coordinate the League to deal with everything else that was going on. But he missed spending time with Clark, just Clark. Not Superman, or their public personas, just… Sweet, country Clark. 

 

"Hey..." Clark whispered and Bruce looked up. A bright smile was on him and Bruce laughed to himself. "You're not here, again..." 

 

And he wasn't. His mind always running off and doing what it wanted. 

 

Bruce let out a shaky breath, breathing in deep, running his hands down Clark's strong body, taking his hips in hand. And did they seem plumper as of late? Had to have just been his imagination. 

 

"I'm here, Clark. I'm here..." Bruce said as he leaned over, kissing Clark's abdomen, making his way down to his cock, licking at the tip with teasing flicks of his tongue, mouthing his way to the base, sucking on his sac for a moment, before he pulled back, enjoying the groan Clark gave him. 

 

It was rare they had time, like this... Bruce flicked open the lube and coated his fingers, intent on teasing Clark, but no sooner did he get two fingers into Clark was he flipped onto his back. Bruce gasped, his cheeks feeling hot as he stared up at Clark, watching a tongue dart out to lick his lower lip. 

 

"Nuh-uh, not this time, you tease. I'm hot, I'm horny, and I don't want to wait." Clark was over him, hovering almost and then he took the lube, flicking it open and coating Bruce's cock in a thick layer. 

 

"Clark, what--" Bruce broke off in a groan, Clark's hand jerking him hard and fast, and his head was tipped back, throat exposed. He could feel warm hips settling over his own and Clark was wasting no time, lowering himself down onto Bruce’s cock hard and fast. 

 

Impatient, indeed... 

 

Bruce fought to control himself, but he was bucking up into Clark a few times before he could calm down. Clark was smug, licking his bottom lip as he slid his hand down from his chest to his lower stomach, taking his cock in hand as he ground his hips down over Bruce. 

 

He wasn't going to last long, at this rate, watching that teasing tongue, the way Clark let his head fall back just so, exposing his neck. His skin was golden, glowing, like Diana had said, and he wasn't sure he even noticed like she did, too consumed with the drama and the disasters that had been going on. 

 

Clark was so patient with him and Bruce knew he was lucky. A very, very lucky man, to have someone that was so kind and understanding and— 

 

Bruce broke off, his mind going back to where they were, to watching Clark fuck himself, grinding down hard, shaking his hips back and forth, raising back up, and then pushing back down. Bruce started to thrust up, meeting him half way, enjoying the way Clark's eyes fluttered shut when his cock hit just right. 

 

Bruce grinned, taking back some of the control, driving up, and up, and up, Clark's breath coming out in heavy gasps, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. 

 

"C-c'mon, Bruce..." Clark groaned out, and for once, Bruce gave in and fucked him, took him as hard as he could.

 

His pleasure was building low in his belly, sac drawing up tight as he pushed into Clark, over and over and over again. Clark's hand let go of his cock, palm flat over his abdomen, and he had noticed Clark doing that a lot more lately. 

 

Clark clenched down on him and Bruce's eyes rolled shut, he groaned, limp and feeling useless as Clark gasped and moaned and cried out, his cum splattering over the both of them, and Bruce followed soon after, the spasming of Clark's muscles around him too much. 

 

He was starting to really enjoy getting to cum inside Clark, his usual aversion to doing so forgotten as of late. 

 

Clark collapsed on top of him, gasping, panting, feeling hot and warm, his face flushed. Bruce smiled, carding his fingers through Clark’s thick black hair. He felt warm and content and gladly accepted Clark's lips against his own, even as he still fought for breath. 

 

"Wow, Clark..." Bruce gasped out, chest heaving as he looked into Clark's still glazed over eyes. 

 

"Yeah, daddy?" 

 

Bruce laughed, rolling his eyes and pushing Clark off of him, so that they could spoon. "One of these days..." 

 

"Yeah?" Clark laughed, sleepy and yawning and even Bruce felt himself relaxing and on the verge of sleep rather quickly. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

The papers didn’t seem to be growing tired of “Bruce Wayne and his boytoy” as quickly as he had hoped. 

 

Bruce strolled into the Daily Planet one afternoon, intent on setting the record straight. 

 

Everyone was silent as he strode in, no one even tried to stop him. Did he own this paper? He should have asked Alfred, but if he glanced over one more article about his “boytoy” doing this or that in public… 

 

"M-Mr. Wayne!" Perry looked utterly shocked to see him. "I... I didn't realize you were in town!" 

 

Bruce tried to smile, but he was pretty upset and tired of all the nonsense fluff pieces. Was nothing else going on? What about all the storms and destruction that had been taking place? Why wasn't that more important. 

 

He flashed his best "Brucie" smile, all bright white teeth. "Perry! I just thought I would drop in..." 

 

Perry looked like he was about to turn green, maybe jump out the window. "So, ah... What can I do for you?" 

 

Bruce was shown into an office, probably Perry's, but he didn't pay attention. It wasn't good, how distracted he had been lately. He blamed the papers, and the lack of sleep. 

 

And Clark... Clark hadn't been well since the news broke out, and he wanted it to stop. 

 

Maybe he should have told Clark about his plan beforehand. But he wanted it dealt with, once and for all. 

 

"Well... I just thought I would give the Daily Planet the first chance to interview me about my coming out… Clark isn’t just some fling, you see." If the papers wanted to report about Bruce Wayne and his partner, then fine, but the boytoy and fling crap needed to stop. 

 

"O-oh?" Perry looked out his office and Bruce caught Clark standing there. Yeah, he probably should have said something, instead of strolling in here. He was sure that every single reporter knew he was there. Who knew what they were already typing up and tweeting. 

 

Maybe he should buy Twitter... 

 

Ugh. That would be more trouble than it was worth, surely. 

 

"So, what do you think? Or should I go to one of your competitors?” Bruce pulled himself back into the moment, looking at Clark. 

 

"W-well, we would love to!" 

 

"Of course. Set a date, let me know. Make it quick." 

 

"Well, Mr. Wayne, as I'm sure you know, there has been a lot of turmoil in the Midwest, all those awful storms, and..." 

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I'm aware, so terrible! I've been looking into charities, see where I can help and all that. But uh. Seeing as Clark works here, and I... I think I own this paper? Do you happen to know if I own the Daily Planet? I own so many things, it's easy to forget." He laughed, fake. Extra fake, and Perry knew it. 

 

Clark shifted, a hand on his lower stomach, no doubt listening to what was going on, and Bruce hated being underhanded but…  

 

The garbage stories had to stop.  

 

He could only hope that Clark would understand. And forgive him. 

 

Bruce had done worse, right? 

 

Heh. Maybe not the best to compare those two situations… 

 

Bruce stood up, ignoring whatever it was Perry was saying, going to the door to invite Clark in. 

 

"Well. As you're no doubt aware, Clark and I have been dating for a while. It’s serious, not some “fling” like everyone has been saying. I’d like for the Daily Planet to get that  _ little _ detail right.”  

 

"B-Bruce..." Clark looked more sheepish and pale than usual, when he was playing up the small-town-hick thing. 

 

"And I gotta say. I take offense to the whole "boytoy" thing. It's... I mean, you're talking bad about one of your own reporters, for one thing!" 

 

"I... I see..." Perry looked between the two of them. "I ah... Well, maybe I should have kept a closer eye on those stories. I apologize about that." 

 

Bruce smiled and laughed, placing a hand on Clark's arm in a more than friendly way. "Well, whatever sells papers, right?" 

 

Clark looked off and Bruce was going to have to start asking him about that later tonight. Something wasn't quite right. 

 

"I hope you--" 

 

"Hey, no hard feelings! It's business! And surely, a scoop on this for the Daily Planet will make up for the tabloid fodder that's been selling these last few weeks, right?" Bruce smiled, but he was being anything but friendly. 

 

Perry seemed to get it, setting a date. 

 

He and Clark walked out of the office together. 

 

"Mind if I borrow your reporter for lunch, Perry?" Perry just waved him off and Bruce felt a little triumphant just then. "Thanks!" 

 

Bruce grabbed Clark by the hand, making sure everyone saw as they walked out together. 

 

"Okay, Bruce... What the hell was that? I didn't even know you were in Metropolis..." 

 

Bruce sighed. "There was another headline about you being my "boytoy" and I couldn't take it anymore. It needs to stop. It's driving me crazy!" 

 

Clark smiled. "I know, but..." he sighed as they walked out on the street together. "Are you sure you've been okay lately? You've kinda been... Extra protective of me..." 

 

Bruce sighed, picking out one of their favourite cafes and ducking the gawkers. It'd been really annoying as of late, to go out with Clark. Everyone was always watching them. Bruce was used to it, but this... He sighed again. "I don't know... I could ask the same of you." 

 

Clark shrugged, waiting for their food. At least his appetite had returned. "I don't know. No one's been bugging Ma lately. But... I don't know. I guess I've been feeling a little funny." 

 

Bruce sighed, just holding onto Clark's hand. They would get through this. 

 

The next day, a new  _ Daily Planet _ headline was out and Bruce was glad he didn't have heat vision. 

 

**_“Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne's Boytoy Gaining Weight?!”_ **

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Bruce yelled and he was glad it was just the two of them in the Cave. It was a mistake to think they could handle the situation on their own, Bruce wanted to call in the team, but  _ no _ , Clark insisted that they just take care of it themselves. The others were busy, they had things to do and… 

 

Bruce was livid and he pushed Clark up against a table. Why was he so angry and out of control? His control had been slipping like sand through his fingers lately, when it came to Clark and… 

 

Clark groaned, turning around, or trying to, but Bruce just grabbed him by the hair, their suits still on, his gauntlets still in place. “ _ No _ ,” Bruce growled out, pulling the cowl off, rucking up Clark’s suit. He couldn’t feel his skin and that frustrated Bruce, so close, and yet, Clark felt so far away from him. 

 

“L-Let me help you out of your suit, Bruce. Let me check you out, I know you got hit har—” 

 

“ _ Hush _ ,” Bruce hissed before sinking his teeth into Clark’s neck, pressing himself even harder into Clark. “You were distracted today, could have gotten yourself killed and—” 

 

_ “Bruce _ ,” Clark whined, in that way when he wanted something and Bruce shuddered, tightening his grip. 

 

There was no lube down here, not after Barry found it the last three times, and Bruce was already feeling stuck and frustrated. He flipped Clark around, rough kissing, pushing himself up as he pulled Clark down to meet him. 

 

Clark pulled at his own suit and Bruce’s too and then they were bare enough. Everything felt so raw and emotional and Bruce’s hips were jerking, thrusting against Clark’s. More, more, more, Bruce wanted more, but there was no time and he was just kissing and pulling at Clark, keeping him close. 

 

Superman,  _ Clark _ was strong, nigh invulnerable, but watching as Clark was thrown around, over and over again, as Bruce was left helpless on the sidelines… 

 

He swallowed hard, pulling back and Clark was dazed, groaning with his lips parted and Bruce just quickened the thrusting of his hips as they frotted, letting a warm hand wrap around their cocks and jerk until they were both crying out as cum coated their chests and abdomens. 

 

Bruce was the first to recover, looking up to see deep blue eyes still glazed over. 

 

“B-Bruce…” 

 

“ _ Hush _ ,” Bruce growled again kissing him and mildly wondering why he enjoyed seeing Clark so out of it and sex dazed. He pulled himself back, hands on Clark’s hips and he was sure that something felt off. It was like Clark’s hips were wider, but it had to have been the gauntlets. 

 

Of course it was just the gauntlets. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

The interview with the Daily Planet was scheduled. Then rescheduled. And then rescheduled again and… 

 

The first postponement was Bruce’s doing. Well, it was more  _ Batman’s _ fault. And Superman’s. 

 

There was flooding in Texas, and Bruce made up some vapid lie as to why he  _ and _ Clark couldn’t be there. 

 

Next was Perry’s turn to call for a reschedule and Bruce lost track after that. He had gone into the Daily Planet so brazen and gungho that day and now… 

 

Everything was such a mess at the moment, all bad timing and inconvenient, but at least the headlines revolving around ‘Bruce Wayne and his Boytoy’ were finally starting to die down. 

 

Though, one line had stuck in Bruce’s head for weeks now,  _ “Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne's Boytoy Gaining Weight?!” _

 

Why was  _ that _ headline in particular bothering him so much?! 

 

Clark came into the mansion, through the open balcony doors and Bruce was looking over his schedule, sipping at some cold coffee. 

 

“So…” Clark started and Bruce didn’t even look up from his paperwork and phone and a dozen other things spread out over the counter. “I… did some research into Krypton and found something interesting…” 

 

“Uh-huh…” Bruce sipped the coffee and grimaced; he should really have another pot put on. “Wait, Krypton?” Clark just smiled, so bright and cheerful and he  _ was _ glowing. He had to be glowing. “Why Krypton?” 

 

“Well… I haven’t been feeling the best and… and it’s not like a human doctor can really help me…” he let out a breathy laugh, rubbing at the back of his head and Bruce’s vision traveled down, down to Clark’s abdomen, where his other hand was resting. 

 

There was that line again,  _ ‘Boytoy gaining weight?!’ _ . It couldn’t have just been Bruce’s imagination anymore, but what was going on? 

 

“I think… I think. Okay so.” Clark looked nervous, coming to sit down on the other side of the high counter. “From what I found out, and Krypton has some uh, well. Bruce…” Clark let out another shaky breath. “Bruce, I think we’re having a baby.” 

 

“Wh…” Bruce swallowed wrong, choking a little as he put his mug down. “Are…” And then it hit him, a rushing wave of everything that had been going on the last few months. Clark hadn’t been feeling well, and they thought it was just the stress of the announcement and all of the natural disasters, but… “Th-the night before we came out to the public as a couple…? Was that…?” 

 

“Maybe?” Clark was smiling. “On Krypton, men could get pregnant and well… It hadn’t happened in eons, because all Kryptonians were born in birthing matrixes, except me, so… I don’t know if being a natural birth has anything to do with it, but  _ Bruce _ .” Clark grabbed Bruce’s hands. “We’re having a baby!” 

 

“Clark…” Bruce squeezed Clark’s hands back. “Are-are you sure?” He didn’t want to be a downer but… But a male pregnant? Certainly there are species capable of it, male seahorses carry their young, and planet Earth was full of amazing creatures but… This was a lot for Bruce to take in right now. 

 

“Well, all the symptoms match, and it makes sense for you, too. We’ve just been so busy with everything, the natural disasters, the media and…” Clark looked away and Bruce frowned. “You’ve been… protective and aggressive of me lately, which seems to match what I found. Apparently the male impregnator gets protective of their pregnant mate.  _ Very _ protective.” 

 

“Impregnator, huh?” 

 

Clark shrugged but he was smiling. “There’s a Kryptonian word, but it’s difficult and…” he trailed off as Bruce started to massage his hand. 

 

“Well, maybe you’ll have to teach me some Kryptonian, then. So we can teach the baby, too…” Bruce was fighting shock, but he was willing to see this pregnancy through, whatever might come of it. Maybe having a kid wasn’t such a terrible idea… 

 

“I-I’d like that…” Clark blushed and Bruce felt an overwhelming sense of warmth filling him. And then Clark got a teeny tiny mischievous smile. “So…” Clark was practically smirking and Bruce feared where this was going. “Do I get to call you daddy  _ now _ ? Or do you prefer papa?” 

 

Bruce groaned, putting his head down on the cool granite countertop. There was so much to do now. Did they have to babyproof the mansion? The Batcave? 

 

They  _ definitely _ had to babyproof Barry. 

 

Bruce hoped it would be Clark or Diana that told Barry about the pregnancy, his head was hurting already at what was sure to be Barry’s reaction. 

 

Clark was running his fingers through Bruce’s hair and that felt nice. He was feeling exhausted, one late night after another, and there was still so much left to take care of and Bruce just wished he had more time, to go spend with Clark after news like this. 

 

“I guess…” Clark started and laughed and Bruce was still just trying not to faint. Or just fall asleep. “I guess we might want to call Perry and postpone that interview about our relationship…?” 

 

“Or just cancel the interview all together. At least, until our wedding…” Bruce smiled, sitting up and slipping off his chair and coming around to hold Clark. Maybe the media would get it then, that Clark wasn’t some fling for Brucie Wayne.  “I know things have been rough lately, and things haven’t been timed too well, but—” 

 

“It’s about bloody time!” Alfred exclaimed and Bruce shouldn’t have been surprised he was listening in. “Oh! I’ll go fetch the bassinet and we’ll have to decide on a room for the little one and, oh! Master Bruce,  _ finally _ , you’re having a baby!  _ And _ a wedding! Oh my, I think this calls for a celebratory drink, I’m breaking out the sparkling cider!

 

Bruce just rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss a smiling Clark. Warmth spread over Bruce’s cheeks, down his whole body and he felt content. Well, at least for now, until it came time to deal with the media circus when they announced the wedding  **and** a new member of the Wayne family. 

 

Hmmm… Perhaps… Wayne-Kent. Yeah. That had a nice ring to it. 


End file.
